Informatics only for data compilation and analysis. This project did not require IRB approval. Embryo donation is now a reality in the field of Assisted Reproductive Technologies (ART). The potential use of these procedures in infertility programs worldwide presents an unlimited number of psychosocial and ethical issues that must be examined. This is a prospective, descriptive, cross-sectional self-administered questionnaire study. The questionnaires were sent to the 312 programs of the Society of Assisted Reproductive Technologies (SART) across the USA and Canada. The objectives were to: 1) identify the beliefs and policies of programs in the ART regarding embryos and embryo donation; 2) report specific protocols for disposition of cyropreserved embryos by SART member programs, and 3) establish practical guidelines for these programs to use based on the relevant psychosocial and ethical considerations. The analysis of this survey showed that: 1) embryo donation is more contemplated than performed 2) variability in program procedures and policies suggests that guidelines be developed for the protection of donors, recipients and offspring and 3) the complexity of psychosocial and ethical issues underscores the importance of routine involvement of mental health specialists.